Email applications allow people to communicate with each other rapidly and easily with written electronic messages. Currently, many email applications allow a user to send and receive a single email message to multiple recipients. However, some users would prefer email applications, systems, and networks that can do more. Consequently, some programmers have begun to build more powerful and more complex email applications.